Nuit noire, Lune rouge
by Narweena Syldare
Summary: Une nouvelle à la maison de la nuit au passé elliptique se retrouve affublée d'une marque rouge complète comme celle de Zoey. Arrivée en pleine guerre contre l'horreur de Neferet, elle va devoir lutter contre la folie de la Ts'i s'gili et se faire une place à Tulsa, tout en protégeant un lourd secret du passé... Enjoy !


Nuit noire, Lune rouge.

_Le début d'une fiction écrite sur un coup de tête, j'ignore encore si je continurais de l'écrire ^^ A vous de décider, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et je tiens à m'excuser d'avances pour les fautes qu'il risque d'y avoir :) _

Prélude :

Une plume noire tomba au sol dans un chuintement gracieux. Une brise légère l'emporta au loin, dans la profondeur du ciel gris hivernal. Deux immenses ailes s'ouvrirent sur la voûte céleste, avant de battre frénétiquement. Dans l'écho des murmures du vent, résonnaient encore le cri silencieux de cet être que personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre.

Chapitre 1 : Akroma

Je marchais comme à mon habitude sur ce sentier que je connaissais plus encore que ma propre chambre. Marcher au grand air me faisait toujours du bien quand j'étais sujette à ces horribles migraines. Mes poumons eux, ne devaient pas être de cet avis, me poussant à tousser jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle. Je glissais lentement le long de mon arbre fétiche, m'implorant au calme. La forêt était mon seul refuge lorsque je ne trouvais plus la force de continuer à simplement exister selon les conventions. J'écoutais alors la brise légère, les sanglots des renards affamés, les cris de puissance des corbeaux égarés.

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cet autre cri, de pure souffrance. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette douleur cette fureur animale qui gonfle une dernière fois votre cœur quand tout semble vous l'écraser au fond de la cage thoracique. Une rage muette qui s'étend en vous comme un poison mortel, un sentiment d'impuissance face à ce que l'on appelle destin. La peine de quelqu'un qui veut aimer, et qui ne fut que haïs durant sa vie entière.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux me déchira la gorge, se répercutant avec force dans mon crâne. Je maudissais cet état de faiblesse, sans pouvoir hélas faire autre chose que lutter encore par entêtement. Et ce fut là qu'il m'apparut. Beau, grand, comme tout les siens je suppose. Un tatouage bleu d'une complexité extraordinaire représentant un croissant de lune et de spirales en arabesque. _Vampire,_ me murmurant mon esprit embrumé.

- « Arya Wolf , la nuit t'a choisie. Ta mort sera ta renaissance ! La nuit t'appelle entends sa douce voix. Ton destin t'attends à ma maison de la nuit. »

Un éclair mate jailli de la paume de sa main dressée devant lui, cette étrange lumière heurtant mon front avec fracas et meurtrissant le crâne. Un faible cri franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, la douleur était tellement intense qu'elle me fit choir sur le côté. Le monde ne me semblait plus peuplé que par des ombres et des sons terrifiants. Avant que la souffrance ne m'enlève le peu de conscience qu'il me restât, j'entraperçus cette ombre massive, aux ailes immenses descendre dans un tourbillon de vent frais.

Une voix de femme me tira de mon inconscience, lentement. Je réalisais que je n'étais plus dans la forêt, mais dans un lit douillet et fichtrement trop chaud. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tenter de m'échapper des draps beaucoup trop serrés autour de moi. En me faisant à la lumière de la pièce je pus distinguer vaguement un visage à côté de moi, le seul détail qui m'apparut clairement, fut ses yeux d'or aux reflets d'ambre. Des yeux singuliers que je n'avais encore jamais vu, ni même imaginé de toute ma vie.

« -Laisse la respirer Kalona, reprit la voix féminine.

-Bien prêtresse, répondit le dit ''Kalona'' d'un ton solennel.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit une grande vampire aux longs cheveux noirs.

Je me redressais difficilement dans le lit, me penchant pour la première fois sur le fait que je ne souffrais plus d'aucune migraine, ni même de douleurs aux poumons.

-Trop bien, murmurais-je la voix encore incertaine.

Maintenant que ma perception redevenait normale, je découvrais que je me trouvais vraisemblablement dans une infirmerie. Les yeux onyx de la « prêtresse » ne me quittaient pas, soucieux et intrigué. Un vague sourire détendit son visage pâle et strict. Elle glissa un rapide regard glacial à l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis retourna sur le mien.

-Bienvenue à la Maison de la Nuit de Tulsa, je suis Thanatos la grande prêtresse qui dirige cette école.

-Je ne pensais pas rencontrer la mort si jeune, à vrai dire, mais... merci beaucoup, souris-je bien qu'un peu désorientée.

-Ton arrivée ici marque un changement primordial dans ta vie. Il commence par ton identité, tu peux choisir d'être qui tu veux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je ne voulais absolument pas garder le nom qui avait été miens jusqu'à présent... il me rappelait sans arrêt qui je devrais être. Enfin je trouvais, heureuse de pouvoir devenir celle que je voulais.

- Akroma Daëmonius je serais.

-Tout le monde te connaîtra maintenant ainsi, fit-elle solennellement.

Je portais alors mon attention sur l'autre personne parfaitement silencieuse et découvris avec stupéfaction que l'inconnu aux yeux d'or possédait deux immenses ailes aux plumes aussi noires que la nuit. Je présumais qu'il était le Kalona dont Thanatos parlait il y à un instant... Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi, le visage imperturbable, alors que sa haute stature me faisais sentir faible et insignifiante.

-Sa marque... commença t-il avant d'être coupé par la Grande prêtresse.

-Oui, je vois. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

-Quoi ? Je... elle n'est pas normale ? Fronçais-je les sourcils, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur.

L'ange déchu me tendis un miroir de poche, que je saisi en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher ses doigts, craignant de l'offusquer dans le cas contraire. Je fus frappée par le reflet qu'il me renvoya une fois ouvert : j'avais toujours ces yeux violets étranges en amandes, cette crinière épaisse de longs cheveux roux ondulés, ce visage ovale, ce nez fin et cette bouche fine. Mais sur mon front apparaissait désormais un croissant de lune rouge rempli d'entrelacs serrés. Des volutes tombaient sur mes pommettes en ondulations compliquées, prenant par endroit des formes de plumes. Ces mêmes volutes descendaient sur mon cou comme une dentelle ésotérique avant de disparaître dans mon dos.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, avant de reporter mon regard sur le visage de la vampire vénérable à mes côtés. Son tatouage d'un bleu nuit n'avait pas du tout la même ampleur que le miens.

-Comme toujours, je ne peux vraiment rien faire de normal... grommelai-je plus pour moi-même.

-Tout dépends de ce qui est normal ou non. En tous les cas, cela veux dire que tu as un destin intéressant, conclut Thanatos.

J'hochais la tête, avant de rendre le miroir à Kalona. Je n'en étais pas persuadée, pour moi, je ne voyais qu'une raison de plus pour que les autres me persécutent à leur bon vouloir. Je soupirais d'exaspération, en me disant qu'il me faudrait rester forte.

-Je vais te faire visiter ce qui sera à présent ton école, et ta demeure. Nous t'attendront devant la porte, je te prie de te vêtir de cet uniforme juste là, me sourit-elle brièvement en me désignant un tas de vêtements pliés sur une chaise derrière elle.

Elle se retira alors sans le moindre bruit, à pas feutrés, suivie de peu par le déchu qui ne daigna pas même m'accorder un dernier regard.

_ Eh bien... Ma « nouvelle vie » débute fort..._


End file.
